


Я никогда не искал любви, пока не встретил тебя

by Junna



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teen Romance, Бездомные, Бочжани, разница в возрасте
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junna/pseuds/Junna
Summary: - Чжань-гэ такой невероятный, что от его красоты ноги не держат меня.- Прекрати.- Но это так и есть, - протестующе тянет Ибо, приподнимается и садится на песок. Кепка у него в процессе потерялась, волосы полностью растрепались, и он кокетливо заправляет белую прядь волос за ухо. Кусает губы и смотрит на Сяо Чжаня невинным и полным обожания взглядом, на дне которого по-прежнему Сяо Чжаню видятся смеющиеся черти. – Гэгэ просто сногсшибательный.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 47





	Я никогда не искал любви, пока не встретил тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан к мини-игре в твиттере под хэштегом #FanFicGame  
> Суть игры: дается фраза из определенной книги, по фразе и строится весь фик.  
> Моя цитата из книги: "А еще там была водяная горка!" 
> 
> Правда, момент с цитатой я придумала раньше, чем основную историю фанфека, поэтому...  
> Мне нисколько не стыдно, история писалась сама и ради любви. Возможно, кому-то не понравится, но... к черту же, да? 
> 
> По-прежнему не умею в диалоги, отвратительно прописываю флирт и романтику. Герои лучше бы молчали и профита было бы больше.  
> Беты нет, мозгов тоже нет, совести - тем более. 
> 
> Ни на что не претендую. Тапками прошу не бить. 
> 
> Все совпадения с реальными людьми случайны. Если Вам кажется, что реальные Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо могут состоять в таких отношениях, то вам кажется и не более. 
> 
> Всего доброго, приятного чтения. 
> 
> В тексте присутствует цитата из песни, перевод которой указан в названии работы
> 
> Так же вы можете следить за появлением новых работ еще и в твиттере:  
> https://twitter.com/juwerlu

У Ван Ибо липкие пальцы, перепачканные в сладком соке, — Ибо чистит апельсин весьма неаккуратно, цепляет ногтями кожуру, впиваясь настолько глубоко, что задевает мякоть; он утирает их о безразмерные штаны, пачкая светлый хлопок, сует первую дольку в рот, зажмуриваясь, — апельсин кисло-сладкий, немного вяжет рот, ему не нравится, но желудок неприятно сводит от голода уже который час, так что выбирать ему, если честно, не особо-то приходится.

Хоть какая-то еда за весь день.

Он сует еще пару долек в рот прямо разом, не заботясь, как выглядит со стороны — сок стекает по губам, пачкает подбородок и пальцы еще больше, чем уже есть. Желудок по-прежнему неприятно сжимается, явно протестуя о таких крохах, требует еще и еще, но Ибо упорно его игнорирует.

 _Ну ничего_ , думается ему, _и не такое бывало_.

Действительно, с тех пор, как Ибо оказывается на улице впервые, голод — не самое страшное, что ему приходиться испытывать. Ибо только исполняется одиннадцать, когда в автокатастрофе погибают родители, и его под опеку берет выжившая из ума дальняя тетушка матери. Ибо она не нравится совершенно, но _уж лучше так, сынок, чем оказаться в приюте, понимаешь, сынок?_ __

Зря он тогда верит соцработнику, смотря на чудаковатую старушку во все глаза — она выглядит весьма прилично, но дальше порога не заходит, будто бы чего-то опасается. В тот момент, когда ее обеспокоенный и нервный взгляд проходится по Ибо с головы до ног, у него стойкое ощущение неправильности и явной обреченности.

Чувство такое цепкое, не отпускающее ни на секунду, заставляет его отвести поспешно взгляд, закусить губу, сдерживая крик — страх плотным кольцом охватывает его сердце, и Ибо чувствует, как все внутри сжимается в тугой комок, что не расплести, а потом и вовсе застывает, покрываясь ледяной коркой равнодушия и бесчувственности.

 _Уж лучше приют_ , спустя года проносится в его голове мысль, когда тетушка, уставшая от племянника и от его выходок в очередной раз, — Ибо ничего такого не делает, старается вовсе не отсвечивать и не попадаться ей на глаза, возвращаясь из школы так поздно, насколько это вообще возможно, — запирает его в подвале, лишает еды на несколько дней и грозится избить палками до смерти.

 _Уж лучше бы приют_ , бормочет он себе под нос, кое-как сумев отпереть дверь и выбраться из самодельной камеры. Он ступает едва слышно, стараясь, кажется, даже не дышать — страшно вообразить, что может сотворить с ним тетушка, если обнаружит его побег.

Конечно же, ему всего четырнадцать и что он может сделать против нее, когда все вокруг убеждены в обратном — на людях тетушка то и дело восхищается племянником, его успехами в учебе и раскрывающимися постепенно талантами.

Ибо-то знает правду: она лжет.

Лжет так умело и открыто, что от подобного лицемерия у Ибо сводит судорогой не только лицо, но и все тело — он улыбается и старается быть дружелюбным, потому что хватка у тетушки будь здоров, пальцы цепкие и причиняющие боль так сильно, что стараться не морщиться у него выходит с каждым разом все сложнее и сложнее; мир вокруг Ван Ибо молчит, ограждается от проблемы и не замечает ее вовсе — Ибо не знает, он совершенно ничего не знает, кроме боли и страданий, засыпая вновь в своей кровати с пустым желудком, потому что страшно даже подумать, что будет, если тетушка застанет его на кухне.

Однажды такое уже было: он не ест несколько дней, желудок, казалось, был готов съесть сам себя, и Ибо не выдерживает — спустившись на кухню, он успевает только открыть холодильник и взять баночку йогурта, как полумрак просторного помещения озаряет теплый и яркий свет. Тетушка стоит в дверном проеме, смотрит на Ибо пристально, не моргая даже и не приближаясь, а Ибо думается: уж лучше бы она приблизилась.

Потому что вместо побоев, таких привычных и болезненных, тетушка начинает с ним говорить. Голос ее звучит тихо и плавно, будто бы успокаивающе, но вместо размеренного спокойствия Ибо чувствует цепкий и всепоглощающий страх, даже ужас — к спине неприятно липнет футболка, он кусает губы и то и дело заправляет волосы за уши, отвлекая себя от холода, что охватывает все тело. Ибо кажется, что вокруг все покрывается коркой льда — он сам покрывается тонким слоем инея, совершенно теряя способность двигаться, и слушает, слушает, слушает.

 _Прекрати_ , мучительно звучит в его голове, _прекрати!_

Но тетушка говорит — все ее слова проникают Ибо под кожу, он тяжело дышит, надрывно и хрипло, и думает: уж лучше бы приют.

 _Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи_ — Ибо молчит сам, мечтая, чтобы заткнулась и она. Сжимает побледневшими пальцами несчастный стаканчик йогурта, шумно дышит и все же зажмуривается; в ночной тиши до него доносится слабый шорох — тетушка подходит ближе, касается его плеча, а Ибо передергивает. Внутри становится так больно и пусто, чужая ладонь обжигает холодным пламенем; Ибо не помнит, как оказывается в собственной спальне.

Ван Ибо пятнадцать, когда тетушка тяжело заболевает, и где-то буквально за месяц после этой неоднозначной для него новости в Ван Ибо угасает вера в хороший конец. Будто бы восковые свечи, что хранятся у него в комнате. Ибо нравится их мягкий и тусклый огонь, наполняющий комнату вечерами, — засыпать в этом чарующе-манящем свете намного приятнее и спокойнее, чем слушать привычную тишину и находиться в полной темноте.

В пятнадцать Ибо остается один на один с собственными мыслями и чувствами, загнанный в угол и совершенно беспомощный; мир смотрит на него цепким взглядом, приобретает вычурно-устрашающую форму, безликую и проходящую сквозь него, Ван Ибо, с такой легкостью, что Ибо самому кажется, будто бы его не существует вовсе.

Ван Ибо не верит своей удаче.

Это немного странно — так думать, но внутри Ибо плещется через край это непонятное чувство счастья и тихого ужаса. Забравшись прямо ему в грудь и пустив глубоко под ребра свои тонкие пальцы-крючки, оно держится крепко, урчит ему прямо в ухо и тихо шепчет: _давай уйдем, здесь нет ничего для нас, ничего-ничего нет, все покинули нас, они покинули тебя, заменили_ _себя этой старой каргой_ _, разве это хорошо?_

 _Нет_ , думается Ибо, _нет_.

Он соглашается. Удача утробно рычит, цепляется сильнее в его кости, проникает в мысли смутной ясностью происходящего, словно бы старается держать его в тонусе, но привыкшему к невзгодам Ван Ибо это даже на руку — не расслабляется.

Иногда он, конечно же, не справляется, и эмоции находят в ледяной корке его равнодушия и фальшивого спокойствия брешь, прорываясь сквозь тонкие линии-трещины.

В такие моменты Ибо страшно выходить на улицу, ему хочется сжаться в комок, завернувшись в теплое одеяло, стать незаметным настолько, насколько возможно. Раствориться и исчезнуть, чтобы никто никогда не нашел. Чтобы сердце в особо тяжкие вечера не давило так сильно на грудную клетку, не мешало дышать.

Ибо чудится, что вокруг него все сужается и искажается, превращаясь в уродливые силуэты-тени, что мир смотрит на него равнодушными глазами, отворачивается каждый раз, когда он нуждается в помощи.

Потом это слабое и иррациональное чувство отпускает. Ему снова становится легче — жить, дышать, смотреть на мир и видеть: он тоже смотрит на него в ответ, и в этот раз пристальный взор его не похож на равнодушный.

Мир вокруг Ван Ибо пестрит яркими красками, переливается в лучах жаркого солнца, играет с его светлыми волосами и будто бы шепчет ему тихим шелестом листвы: все скоро наладится.

И Ван Ибо верит.

Верит каждый день, каждую минуту и секунду — очищая очередной апельсин от кожуры, прожевывая дольки и не обращая внимания на кислый вкус; солнце греет и ласкает своими лучами его светлую макушку.

✿❯────「✿」────❮✿

Ван Ибо шестнадцать, когда он встречает свой первый рассвет на набережной. Море немного неспокойно, волны плавно и неторопливо ласкают светлую полоску песка, — туда-сюда, один раз, второй и третий, чуть задевают его ступни, отчего Ибо передергивает плечами и начинает мелко дрожать; холодно.

Он касается мокрого песка ладонью, ведет по нему пальцами, рисуя бездумно что-то образное и непонятное — то ли круги, то ли квадраты, в прочем, не так уж и важно; рассветное солнце плавно разливается на горизонте ярчайшей пятном-кляксой, окрашивая черное полотно ночного неба узорчатым многоцветьем.

Желудок неприятно сводит от боли: кажется, он ел последний раз вчера или утром — если можно считать средних размеров апельсин за еду, то да, определенно он ел утром, — и сейчас организму требуется подпитка. Которой у Ван Ибо не наблюдается.

Весьма прискорбно.

Море очаровывает: среди потемневших вод Ибо видит расплывчатые тени чего-то неизведанного, вычурно-прекрасного и магнетического. Манит оно Ван Ибо плавностью и мягкостью почти успокоившихся волн, тянется к нему подобно кошке, охочей до ласки — Ибо протягивает к нему руки, погружая их по запястья и чувствуя, как оно плавно обхватывает кисти, держит с такой нежностью в своих водах, будто бы самую важную драгоценность.

Ему становится легко и спокойно. Мир вокруг не так важен — даже не смотрит на него, и Ибо, завороженный приветливостью столь сильно, совершенно не обращает внимания на холод.

Уже совершенно не холодно.

Рассвет занимается на горизонте ровно в тот момент, когда рядом с Ван Ибо кто-то садится. Прямо в отдалении, всего в нескольких шагах — неслышно, с тихим шелестом-шорохом одежды и утопающих в песке ступнях. Ван Ибо поворачивает голову на тихое восклицание-возмущение, вынимает руки с такой поспешностью, что их обдает ледяным потоком ветра, отчего Ибо тихо цокает — обветрятся. Он поднимается, разочарованный в том, что придется пересесть, ведь вид на восходящее в грозовых красках дивно-прекрасное солнце, — и ровно в этот миг первый луч разлитого по линии горизонта апельсинового солнца рассекает черный небосвод, озаряет сумерки теплым светом и отражается игривыми бликами в чужих волосах.

У Ван Ибо перехватывает дыхание. Застывает где-то в горле комом, но совершенно не ощутимо — грудь ничем не сдавливает, ему нисколько не больно, но дышать Ибо — не может. Солнце в чужих волосах продолжает свою игру, ласкает робкими лучами темные пряди, спускается ниже, касаясь с нежностью лица — человек в нескольких шагах от Ибо несмело, будто бы тоже боясь, улыбается, но все же подставляет лицо этой неторопливой ласке и не перестает улыбаться.

А потом он, словно бы почувствовав, что на него смотрят, поворачивает голову в сторону Ван Ибо и приветливо машет рукой; солнце пускает еще пару лучей, задевает и Ибо, и он, смущенный пристальным вниманием, поспешно семенит прочь, путается в ногах, а потом и вовсе падает.

Сзади раздается тихий вскрик и смешок. Ибо чертыхается, хмурится, пытается встать, но — не получается. Ноги утопают лишь глубже, он путается в бесформенных штанах, пачкается в песке так сильно, что кажется, будто бы тот проник даже ему в белье; неприятно.

— Все в порядке?

Голос у человека тихий и приятный. Ибо замечает это сразу. Он струится вокруг него плавным потоком, охватывает как будто бы в кокон, проникая под кожу, в самое нутро — его тянет, немного неприятно, с непривычки, отчего Ибо отползает назад и старается не смотреть.

Действительно старается _не смотреть_.

Но не получается.

Взор то и дело притягивает тонкое запястье, — ему протягивают руку в помощь — цепляется за красный браслет-оберег, за россыпь крошечных родинок и веснушек, едва заметных и неприметных, за тонкий хлопок рубашки явно на несколько размеров больше, за дивную и тонкую шею, за блестящую серебром цепочку меленького кулона — панда качается из стороны в сторону, словно маятник, и Ибо, не выдержав мелькающей перед глазами маленькой фигурки, поднимает взор выше. Поднимает — и так застывает, пойманный в плен чужой приветливой улыбкой: человек, думается Ибо в этот момент, словно бы поцелованный солнцем, смотрит на него участливым и светлым взглядом и что-то говорит снова.

Ему приходится переспросить — голос звучит хрипло и немного резко; Ибо смущен собственной реакцией, но быстро списывает это на усталость и голод — желудок снова напоминает о себе, чем привлекает чужое внимание.

— Ты голоден?

Ибо находит в себе силы ответить:

— Нет, — и в этот момент как на зло собственный организм подводит его — звук, что издает его живот, настолько ужасный, смущающий, что Ибо спешит быстрее подняться и спрятать взгляд за челкой.

— Да? — интересуются у него. Ибо кусает губы, когда живот в очередной раз издает жалобный и немного пугающий звук, а потом и вовсе теряется — человек-солнце тянет Ибо за руку в сторону еще не открытых кафе. — Твой организм, кажется, с тобой не согласен.

Ибо ничего не может на это сказать. Хотя и очень хочется. Но почему-то ничего не получается выпалить, даже колкости не находится, только какое-то непривычное и незнакомое чувство. Ибо оно совершенно не нравится.

Нисколько.

Он выдергивает руку и останавливается. Человек-солнце останавливается тоже, оборачивается и непонимающе смотрит на застывшего позади Ибо. Брови его нахмурены, взгляд чуть темнеет, и Ибо чудится, словно бы там начинает бушевать неукротимая стихия — тонкая дымка грузных туч, как перед грозой, притягивает и манит, заставляя Ибо смотреть в чужие глаза.

 _Глупости какие_ , думает он, хмурясь, _глупости, глупости._

— Обойдусь, — бросает Ибо, фыркая — человек-солнце упрямо поджимает губы, так смешно морщится, что непроизвольно Ибо хочется смеяться. Он заглушает в себе этот странный порыв. — Бывай!

И собирается уйти, уже даже разворачивается, как в спину прилетает:

— Какой упрямый ребенок, — а потом Ибо снова чувствует на своем запястье чужие пальцы. — Ничего не случится, если ты съешь тарелку супа.

— Отпусти!

— Сначала поешь, — хватка не ослабевает. Сильный, думает Ибо, стараясь не обращать внимания на начавшую бить тело мелкую дрожь. Внизу живота скручивается неприятное чувство, тянет, немного болезненно, заставляя Ибо задышать чаще.

Человек-солнце удивительно странный. Другой бы прошел мимо, и это было бы нормально, но он отчего-то пристал к Ван Ибо будто бы пиявка, разрушая привычное восприятие самого Ван Ибо — мир по-прежнему вокруг него, смотрит на них, чуть насмешливо, будто бы прикидывает, какую очередную пакость подкинуть. Или же сложность.

Ван Ибо не нравится.

Не нравится это незнакомое чувство, эта тяжесть внизу живота. Это ощущение легкой тошноты, усиливающееся с каждым вдохом; кажется, что вокруг все сужается, давит и давит, воздух не доходит до легких — Ибо начинает паниковать.

А паника, как знает Ибо, ни к чему хорошему не приводит.

Поэтому он выдыхает — легкие обжигает, у Ибо слезятся глаза, — и только потом вновь настаивает на своем:

— Никуда я с тобой не пойду, — Ибо вырывает руку. — Нет, — качает он головой, — даже не надейся.

— Уверен?

— Да.

Взгляд его — упрямый, пристальный, решительный — застывает где-то чуть выше головы человека-солнце. Что-то подсказывает Ибо, что если он будет продолжать смотреть в чужие глаза, то случится нечто ужасное, неизбежно-неопределенное, а Ибо, если честно, устал от неопределенности — вся его жизнь одна сплошная неопределенность и какая-то насмешка. Над собой или же над другими — Ибо еще не знает. И вряд ли захочет узнать.

Правда с ним нисколько не согласен этот странный человек. Солнце все еще продолжает ласкаться об него, будто бы кошка к хозяину, ослепляет Ибо и обжигает его своим теплом. Сердце болезненно тянет, колется, как будто бы укол сделали. Как в детстве на очередном приеме у врача. А врачей Ибо не любил тогда и сейчас не особо жалует.

— Так что? — выдергивает его из мыслей чужой голос. — Надумал согласиться?

Поднимается легкий ветер. Игриво проходится по волосам, нежно и невесомо, заставляя Ибо на миг прищуриться: чудится ему, будто бы кто-то стоит сзади и аккуратно и с осторожностью касается пальцами его затылка, трогает пряди, совершенно неощутимо, задевает подушечками кожу, и от этого прикосновения снова Ибо ощущает мелкую дрожь. Она проходится вдоль позвоночника, щекочет немножко, как змейка. Ибо поджимает губы:

— Нет.

— Разве мама не учила тебя соглашаться, если предлагают помощь?

— Мама учила меня не ходить с незнакомыми дядями и не брать у них еду, — ответ Ибо звучит грубо и немного с насмешкой. Он и сам не понимает, откуда вдруг взялась эта дерзкая и дурацкая мысль. Просто вот нет ее, а в следующее мгновение она срывается с его уст колкостью. — Даже если это конфеты от красавчиков вроде тебя.

Ибо смеется, — громко, даже чересчур, малость неловко, — наблюдая, как покрывается румянцем чужое лицо. Уж лучше застать неприятеля врасплох, чем попасться самому, думает Ибо, и смех его звучит немного резко, походя все больше на собачий лай.

Словно засмеявшись, Ван Ибо чувствует себя немного защищенным. Не таким уязвимо-открытым и потерянным от чужого взгляда и добродушной улыбки. И даже если он и удивлен, то сейчас это не так очевидно. Ибо старается скрыть удивление за наглостью и чуть хамоватой улыбкой, как делал до сего момента множество раз — так проще, так легче, так не больно.

Только вот отчего больно, хочется спросить ему, отчего?

Нет ни ответа, ни чего-то конкретного — ветер играет в волосах, охватывает лицо Ибо невидимыми ладонями, продолжая свою чудную ласку. Солнце становится чуть выше, заполоняя все больше ночное небо, рисует на нем, словно ребенок, длинные разноцветные кляксы, и где-то под ребрами Ибо чувствует, как начинает тянуть.

Боль.

То, чего Ибо и боялся.

Робко-несмелая, при каждом вдохе охватывающая живот Ибо спазмами, она становится больше, отчего чудится, словно он похож на воздушный шарик — кажется, что еще немного, и он лопнет с тихим и противным звуком.

Человек-солнце снова предпринимает попытку утянуть его за собой. Бесполезно — Ибо умный малый, успевает отойти на пару шагов назад, увеличивая между ними расстояние.

— Что? — Ибо кривится. — Уже не такой смелый?

— Перестань, — говорят ему, и чужой голос по-прежнему спокоен. — Пойдем, я действительно просто хочу накормить тебя.

Ибо дивится: с чего бы?

Почти даже спрашивает, но сдерживает себя, внезапно снова почувствовав это незнакомое чувство. Оно будто бы дразнится, играет с Ибо в глупую игру — только вот какую, Ибо так и не может понять.

Внезапно накатывает усталость. Желудок вновь неприятно сводит судорогой, и Ибо приходится приложить усилие, чтобы не обхватить живот руками и не согнуться от приступа боли.

 _Дурацкий голод_.

Сквозь почти растаявшие серебристые облака прорываются разноцветные полоски горизонта, будто бы ленточки, вплетенные в волосы, или же цветы. Усиливается ветер, став в миг суровым и свирепым, поднимает в дивном танце крупицы песка — Ибо попадает в рот и глаза, он трет их и отплевывается.

Кажется, раздражение не заставляет себя ждать: первые крохотные капли слез в уголках глаз заставляют Ибо зашипеть и спрятать лицо в ладонях; _чертов ветер_.

Его начинает немного подташнивать.

Снова.

— Эй, — Ибо дергается, когда чужие руки касаются его плеч. Проходятся несмело, удерживают. Тихий голос человека-солнце звучит совсем рядом, где-то над головой. — Все хорошо?

Ибо хочется возразить, хочется отодвинуться, потому что стоять так для него совершенно безумно и непривычно.

Хочется крикнуть: _уйди, уйди, ты противный, ты совершенно идиотский, откуда ты такой, зачем, зачем…_

Но Ван Ибо молчит.

Как молчит и море, затихшее где-то в отдалении тихим шелестом-шепотом волн. Как молчит и солнце, как затихает ветер. Звуки пропадают, окружая Ван Ибо в кокон тишины; человек-солнце протягивает к нему руки, обнимает, и только тогда Ван Ибо понимает, что не было никакого сильного ветра, ни песка в глазах — просто слезы, а зудящее внутри чувство зовется тоской.

✿❯────「✿」────❮✿

Человека-солнце зовут Сяо Чжань.

У него привычка приходить по утрам и около часа просто сидеть на песке, вглядываться в неспешные морские волны. Слушать их перешептывание, смотреть на линию горизонта, встречая рассвет и думать об очередном дне.

— Море успокаивает, — говорит он, наблюдая как Ибо уплетает лапшу. — Помогает собрать в маленькую корзинку свои мысли, когда в голове бардак.

Еще у него по-настоящему красивая улыбка. Заразительная и светлая настолько, что Ибо невольно щурится, словно ослепленный, когда человек-солнце Сяо Чжань вновь ему улыбается, усаживает за стол и впихивает в руки тарелку лапши. Аромат, что исходит от нее, вызывает во рту слюну, желудок сжимается в спазме, и у Ибо немного ведет голову от желания быстрее попробовать.

Но он очень упрям.

— Не глупи, — Сяо Чжань-человек-солнце хмурится, и лицо его немного преображается, становится невероятно милым — _что?_ — и чуточку грозным: Ибо отставляет на стол тарелку с восхитительным блюдом, явно отказываясь. Сяо Чжаню это не нравится. — Я не обеднею от одной тарелки лапши.

И Ван Ибо ничего не остается, как подцепить чуть замерзшими и дрожащими пальцами — у Ибо вечно они мерзнут, и это, наверное, какая-то дурацкая особенность его организма, — судьбоносную тарелку и приступить к трапезе.

Сяо Чжань начинает снова с ним говорить.

Рассказывает обо всем — о своей жизни, немного правда, в общих чертах, а Ибо думает, зачем ему эта информация, ведь не нужна же — _мне двадцать восемь, ты не смотри, что я так молодо выгляжу!_

О том, как к нему пришла идея поселиться здесь, на побережье, подальше от городской суеты:

— Знаешь, просто в один день я решил, что пора остановиться. И что вся моя жизнь сосредоточена на том, чего я не хочу, понимаешь?

Ибо кивает, соглашаясь. Цепляет палочками очередную порцию, прожевывает, так быстро, что бульон стекает у него по подбородку. Должно быть, он выглядит отвратительно, но ему все равно: лапша на удивление вкусная, что довольно непривычно для подобных заведений, — у человека-солнце с именем Сяо Чжань свое кафе в итальянском стиле, и хотя Ибо не особо-то и разбирается в подобном, но название на иностранном языке да клетчатые красно-белые скатерти говорят сами за себя.

Но лапша действительно вкусная. Ибо съедает две порции, немного смущенный и молчаливый, позабывший колкости, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, разогревая новую тарелку в микроволновке, а Ибо спешит отвести взгляд, потому что желудок — тот еще предатель, все урчит и урчит, требуя добавки; Ибо внезапно вспоминает о приличиях.

— Ешь-ешь, — смеется Сяо Чжань, и Ибо, поднявший на него взгляд, не может сдержаться — улыбается робко, несмело, словно пойманный за каким-то преступлением. — Вкусно ведь, да?

 _Да_ , мелькает в голове у Ибо, _вкусно_. Правда сказать это вслух он пока еще не может — в горле пересохло, немного дерет, а слова — о, эти глупые и дурацкие слова! — вдруг позабылись.

Поэтому Ибо, как болванчик, кивает.

С информацией, что поступает от Сяо Чжаня, Ибо не знает что делать. Они же никогда больше не встретятся, — зачем, спрашивается, встречаться снова? — но в груди у Ибо от тихого и мягкого голоса становится немного тепло, и застывшая, как будто бы подо льдом, душа потихоньку начинает согреваться.

Или же все это от обжигающе горячей лапши, которую он все никак не может доесть, словно бы боится, что когда тарелка опустеет, то опустеет еще и у него внутри, а человек-солнце с именем Сяо Чжань выставит его за дверь?

Ибо понимает, что не хочет такого.

Осознает, что хочет остаться — здесь, в этом уютном и маленьком кафе, места для посетителей в котором достаточно только на улице, ведь крохотное помещение вмещает в себя только кухню, стойку с кассовым аппаратом и парочку столиков — _у меня не было особо времени найти что-то получше, а потом… место понравилось всем, запомнилось, и я решил, что так даже лучше_ , _ведь лучше?_

Ибо опять кивает: мол, да, лучше.

А сам думает, как было бы прекрасно забраться с ногами в это плетеное кресло, укрыться мягким и пушистым пледом — еще не так жарко, а озябшему и разморенному от вкусной еды организму требуется отдых, — и заслушаться плавной и нежной иностранной мелодией. Просто закрыть глаза, вдыхая сладкий аромат ванили и апельсинов — маленькие оранжевые солнышки украшают каждый столик, делая это место еще более очаровательным и атмосферным.

— Хочешь попробовать? — предлагает ему Сяо Чжань, трогая за плечо — Ибо все же умудряется задремать прямо над полупустой тарелкой. А когда перед носом у него появляется очищенная долька апельсина, то недоуменно моргает, и Сяо Чжань спешит пояснить: — Сицилийские одни из самых вкусных, попробуй.

И Ибо пробует: сначала откусывает от дольки маленький кусочек, немного смущенный цветом — апельсин не похож на те, что Ибо приходилось есть до этого, красный — _он похож на грейпфрут, правда?_ — но рот не вяжет и нисколько не кислый. Наоборот, слишком сладко, думается Ибо, и он делится своим мнением с Сяо Чжанем, когда тот очищает апельсин полностью.

— Не вкусно? — у него все пальцы перепачканы в соке — апельсин сочный и спелый, аромат, что вдыхает Ибо, находясь близко-близко к человеку-солнце, заставляет внезапно представить Ибо ту самую неизвестную Сицилию и большое жаркое солнце.

Он невольно улыбается — тепло.

И апельсин, хоть и жутко сладкий, но вкусный. Не успевает Сяо Чжань очистить его полностью, как Ибо выхватывает у него из рук и разделяет на дольки.

— Не так быстро, — раздается над головой. — Подавишься, хомячок.

Ибо поднимает взгляд, его рот еще полон апельсиновых долек — как-то так вышло, что он по случайности — _случайности, Чжань-гэ, я не жадный!_ — запихивает в рот практически все. Лицо горит от смущения, Ибо спешит отвести взгляд в сторону и одновременно пытается проглотить фрукт.

— У меня еще есть.

— Не вкусный твой сицилийский апельсин, — бурчит Ибо, поджимая губы. Ковыряет пальцем дырку в собственных штанах и не поднимает взгляда. — Отвратительный.

— И поэтому ты так быстро его съел? — Сяо Чжань наклоняется к Ибо ближе. От него тоже пахнет апельсинами, но не так сладко, а с горечью. Ибо втягивает носом воздух, дышит этим запахом и старается не думать, почему сердце вдруг вздумало пуститься вскачь. — Потому что от гадостей избавляются?

— Именно.

Что раздается ему в ответ — Ибо не слышит: о ноги трется нечто мягкое, пушистое и, кажется, до его слуха доносится какое-то тарахтение. Приходиться опустить взгляд ниже, чуть отодвинуться, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

Оказывается, это кошка.

Маленькая кошка с огромными глазами-блюдцами на половину лица. И еще с большими усами. Она трется о ноги Ибо, будто бы требует ласки от хозяина.

Настойчивая.

Он тянет к ней руку — кошка тут же подставляет голову, как будто бы говоря: _вот, гладь меня тут, двуногий человек, между ушками, почеши и приласкай по холке_ ; Ибо ласкает ее пальцами, касается нежно и немного дрожит — боится спугнуть, даже не дышит.

Кошка мурчит сильнее.

— Орешек? — Сяо Чжань присаживается рядышком и тоже принимается гладить ее. Ладонь у него меньше, чем у Ибо, она касается кошки со смешным именем настойчиво и с уверенностью. — Странно, — он переводит взгляд на Ибо, пожимает плечами, — обычно она никогда не выходит к незнакомцам.

Рука Ибо перемещается ниже, оказываясь в самой близости с ладонью Сяо Чжаня, пальцами Ибо сжимает шерстку, легонько, в самой робкой ласке, и только потом говорит:

— Я — красавчик.

Орешек согласно мурлычет, тычется носом в коленку, уходит от прикосновений и облокачивается лапками и приподнимается. Ибо чувствует себя неловко: он не то чтобы не любит кошек, просто у него их никогда не было, а те, что живут рядом с ним, никогда не подходили ближе, боясь.

— А я живу на крыше, — выпаливает внезапно он, не сводя взгляда с кошки. Она запрыгивает к нему на колени, складывается в клубочек и принимается вылизывать шерстку. Ее янтарно-черный взгляд прожигает Ибо насквозь, она прищуривается и застывает на мгновение. Как будто бы изучает, присматривается, решая, отдавать хозяина в эти руки или же нет. Ван Ибо смешно, если честно.

Сяо Чжань молчит. Обдумывает, наверное. Ибо все равно, он даже не совсем понимает, зачем поделился — просто слова вырвались, нисколько не контролируемые, и уже ничего не исправить.

Да и так уж важно ли это?

Ван Ибо думается, что нет.

Сяо Чжаню надо сказать «спасибо». Он не задает никаких вопросов, не спрашивает причину, а лишь тихо интересуется, наблюдая за Ибо и собственной кошкой у него на коленях.

— Не холодно?

Ибо переводит на него растерянный взгляд, и Сяо Чжань повторяет свой вопрос.

— На крыше не холодно?

— У меня есть одеяло, — тушуется Ибо. Сяо Чжань кивает, опять расплывается в улыбке и Ибо не может не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

С тех самых пор Ван Ибо улыбается постоянно.

✿❯────「✿」────❮✿

Улыбка Ван Ибо озаряет все вокруг — Сяо Чжаня, окружающих их людей, Орешек, когда Ибо берет ее на руки; улыбка Ван Ибо похожа на маленькое солнышко, и каждый раз, когда она появляется на его устах, Сяо Чжань улыбается в ответ, проводит по отросшим волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы светлые пряди. Ибо ластится, словно котенок, тянется за прикосновением, а улыбаться — продолжает.

Ему нравится.

Пока однажды это не вызывает вопросов.

Море в этот день спокойно и приветливо, Ибо опускает руку в волны, и они как будто бы рады ему; Сяо Чжань стоит позади и просто наблюдает.

Ветер играет с ними легкую игру, немного холодный, но по-прежнему нежный. Ибо ведет плечами неосознанно, когда он охватывает его своими порывами за плечи — от того, что его рука погружена в воду — прохладную, ласково-нежную, — у него по телу мелкая дрожь. Не холодно, но Сяо Чжань решает по-своему: накидывает на плечи ему свою толстовку.

Вокруг них — приятная и расслабляющая тишина. Ибо почти засыпает, усаживаясь на песок — полночи они оба провели под открытым небом, гуляли и разговаривали, и только потом решили спуститься к воде.

А потом происходит _это_.

— Ты всегда улыбаешься, — говорит ему Сяо Чжань, и в его голосе Ибо слышит что-то обреченное. Чувство, что возникает у него при этом, Ибо совершенно не нравится. — Почему?

— Иногда проще всего нацепить улыбку, Чжань-гэ, и позволить людям видеть то, чего они хотят. Я понял это, когда еще жил дома. Я и тетка, представляешь? Она улыбалась, я тоже, и все думали, что у нас все прекрасно. Но так не бывает. Мы улыбались, чтобы избежать вопросов, чтобы люди забыли о нас. Но знаешь, я не хочу говорить об этом, — Ибо пожимает плечами, толстовка падает с них, оголяя одно чуть больше — лямка майки задралась к шее, Ибо ведет плечом, пытаясь накинуть на себя толстовку обратно, но терпит неудачу. Сяо Чжань услужливо поправляет на нем собственную вещь, задерживаясь ладонью на плече чуть дольше положенного. У Ибо от его действий появляется на губах робкая улыбка.

Сяо Чжань смотрит на него, будто бы завороженный, отчего Ибо чувствует, как щеки покрывает румянец, — что-то есть в нем, этом пристальном и открытом взгляде, что будоражит в Ибо некое незнакомое чувство и заставляет кровь кипеть.

— Разве это возможно? — спрашивает он, а потом, когда Ибо в непонимании хмурится, поясняет: — Знать то, чего хочешь. Как я могу знать, что люди хотят видеть мою улыбку, если я сам не знаю, чего хочу и…

— Слишком много слов, Чжань-гэ, — перебивает его Ибо и вновь улыбается. В его глазах плещется что-то радостное и игривое, заставляющее Сяо Чжаня тихо засмеяться. — Просто улыбайся.

 _Улыбайся_ , говорит ему Ибо и протягивает апельсин.

Море позади них успокаивается, светлеет и ласково касается опущенных в воду ступней; на горизонте разливается в рассветном мареве ласковое и обжигающее солнце — начинается новый день.

✿❯────「✿」────❮✿

Этот невозможный ребенок и правда живет на крыше.

Сяо Чжань убеждается в этом спустя где-то неделю с их странного знакомства. Ибо тащит ему показать что-то, определенно, очень важное, не переставая при этом улыбаться загадочно и немного смущенно. Сяо Чжань вздыхает, бурчит себе под нос что-то о невозможных детях — Ибо пихает его в бок, возмущенный сверх меры, отчего щеки у него смешно надуваются, придавая лицу еще большую округлость.

На крыше у Ибо словно бы сотворена целая волшебная вселенная: палатка-шалаш занимает большую ее часть, столик в отдалении, плетенный и крохотный, с красно-белой клетчатой скатертью вызывает у Сяо Чжаня улыбку и некое непривычное тепло в груди; сгущаются сумерки, Ибо тащит Сяо Чжаня внутрь жилища, не дав тому рассмотреть обстановку до конца.

Словно ему не терпится показать ему, Сяо Чжаню, что находится внутри. Будто бы оно важнее всего остального, важнее этого столика с корзиной оранжевых кругляшей-фруктов — интересно, а они настоящие? — и так знакомой скатерти.

Сяо Чжань незаметно улыбается, откидывает служившую дверцей плотную штору и заходит.

Обстановка внутри нисколько не похожа на дом бездомного: достаточно тепло, чисто и уютно.У Сяо Чжаня возникает ассоциация, невольно и всего на секунду, с той самой первой его квартирой на окраине города, в которую он только переехал по прибытию. Маленькое пространство — не кровать даже, а настил из досок и нескольких матрасов, книжные стеллажи из металла, заполненные настолько плотно, что не поместившимся книгам приходится ютиться возле, возвышаясь над коробками с плотно закрытыми крышками, как будто бы башенками; собранная железная дорога в самом углу — Сяо Чжань, не удержавшись, подходит к ней и касается осторожно маленьких деталей, обводит контур, словно бы очарованный маленьким миром, затем переводит взгляд на собранную конструкцию из лего, никак не скрывая восхищенного взгляда. В глаза бросается еще и телескоп прямо посреди палатки-шалаша, и достаточно массивный комод с раскрытыми ящиками и выглядывающими из него вещами.

— У тебя тут… уютно? — Сяо Чжань оборачивается, встречаясь взглядом со слегка смущенным Ибо. Тот убирает прядь волос под кепку, кусает губы и смотрит на Сяо Чжаня как-то уж слишком пристально.

— Я же не бездомный, — Ибо пожимает плечами. — Не трогай, — говорит он, подходя ближе, бьет Сяо Чжаня по рукам — от прикосновения, мимолетного и резкого, у Сяо Чжаня дрожь по телу, а внизу живота как-то приятно тянет. — Не твое.

— Прости.

Видно, что после этого Ибо немного расслабляется — плечи опускаются, но его движения все еще немного скованны и торопливы: он спешит прибрать с кровати разбросанные вещи, среди которых Сяо Чжань успевает заметить распечатки о сдаче гаокао, несколько буклетов доставки и листы чего-то непонятного.

Ибо запихивает их в одну из коробок, прячет тут же под импровизированную кровать, а потом садится на нее и облизывает губы. Сосредоточенный взгляд не сходит с Сяо Чжаня.

Это начинает немного нервировать. Сяо Чжань чувствует, как сгущается вокруг них воздух, как становится тягуче-ощутимым и жарким — или это все же остатки ощущений после душного и знойного дня?

Сяо Чжаню хотелось бы, чтобы всему виной была жара.

— Так что ты хотел показать? — интересуется он, пряча руки в карманы брюк. Перекатывается с пятки на носок, старается дышать ровно, отгоняя прочь всю нервозность.

Кажется, у него не получается.

Глупости какие-то.

 _Самые что ни на есть глупости_ , думается ему.

Сяо Чжань снова осматривается: убранство хоть и скудное, но весьма материальное. И не у всякой сироты найдется возможность что-то такое собрать. Неужели Ибо занимается чем-то ужасным? Криминальным? Неужели он?..

Как-то вдруг ему становится не по себе. В горле образовывается ком, даже дышать выходит с трудом — мысли, грузные, отвратительно-мрачные, хаотичным роем в голове, кусают, как самые настоящие осы, жалят и жалят, мешая.

— Откуда все это у тебя? — выпаливает Сяо Чжань, и, наверное, есть что-то в тоне его голоса, что-то такое подозрительно-осуждающе, раз Ван Ибо застывает каменным изваянием и молчит.

 _О небеса_ , Сяо Чжань облизывает губы, сжимает пальцами ткань в карманах, выдыхая, _о небеса…_ __

— Ибо, — осторожно начинает Сяо Чжань, когда мыслей становится слишком много, когда сердце сначала отчего-то замирает, сжимается болезненно, а потом пускается вскачь, словно бы ошалелое, — скажи мне: ты что воруешь?

Озвучить эту ужасную мысль выходит с трудом. У Сяо Чжаня влажнеют ладони, срывается голос, и все вокруг будто бы меркнет. Словно бы солнце исчезло из мира, оставив после себя жалкую замену — шар-лампочку, которая только освещает, но совершенно не греет.

Ван Ибо молчит. Поджимает губы, бросает на Сяо Чжаня возмущенно-оскорбленный взгляд, и от него у Сяо Чжаня по позвоночнику пробегает мелкая дрожь.

Да, ему самому неприятно думать о подобном, но другого разумного объяснения у него не находится.

— Вроде бы взрослый, — бурчит Ибо, вытаскивая откуда-то из-под себя маленький шарик. Вертит его в руках, сжимает с такой силой, что Сяо Чжаню видно, как бледнеют костяшки его пальцев. Ибо молчит еще мучительный миг и только после продолжает: — Вроде бы взрослый, а такой глупый. Разве Чжань-гэ не знает, что можно работать?

Этим словам, что произносятся таким обиженным тоном, хочется верить. Отчего-то Сяо Чжаню хочется верить, что Ибо говорит ему правду.

Хотя, казалось бы, а какая ему, собственно, разница? Ну крадет и крадет, чего уж тут, да? Каждый выживает как может. Тут уж не до осуждения.

Только вот он нисколько не похож на того, кто способен на такое.

— Если ты не способен себя прокормить, — Сяо Чжань пытается использовать последний слабый аргумент в свою защиту, — то логично…

— Чжань-гэ, — перебивает его Ибо и смотрит, опять смотрит так, будто бы перед ним не взрослый человек, а трехлетний ребенок, — ты дурак?

Шарик в его руках, кажется, сейчас треснет. Сяо Чжань слышит, как трещит пластик под тонкими и красивыми пальцами, — _почему ты смотришь, Сяо Чжань, куда ты смотришь, а?_ — и ему приходится поднять взгляд выше, чтобы тут же споткнуться об улыбку Ибо. Правда она кажется Сяо Чжаню странной и какой-то неестественной, даже насмешкой больше, и он спешит прекратить подобное:

— Прояви уважение.

— Ты тоже, — Ван Ибо поднимается. Шарик выскальзывает у него из рук, и даже не слышно, как тот катится по полу — под ногами у них, кажется, несколько ковров, а может это и вовсе один, но большой. Сяо Чжаню, если честно, не удалось рассмотреть.

— Ван Ибо.

— Сяо Чжань.

— Ван Ибо.

— Чжань-гэ, — как-то странно звучит голос Ибо. Тихо, но с упрямством. Сяо Чжань хмурится, не понимает, но Ибо как-то горько вдруг улыбается и спрашивает: — Думаешь, что на улицах можно выживать только так, да?

Сяо Чжаню нечего на это ответить.

Потому что он не знает, каково это — жить вот так, на улице, на крыше, голодать даже, оберегать свой дом и не подпускать к себе никого. Быть одному, не доверять и не знать тепла. Верить, что вокруг тебя люди, которые только и могут что осуждать. Что вокруг тебя мир, который смотрит и ничего не предпринимает, лишь издевается, жестокий, смеется над твоими неудачами и упрямо и с досадой сжимается, когда удача все же решает оказаться на его стороне.

И ему больно от этих мыслей. Больно от собственных поспешных выводов, от того, что не подумал о чем-то действительно безобидном, сразу записав Ибо в преступники и хулиганы. Не предположил даже, что действительно, да, у них можно работать уже с четырнадцати, что все вокруг, в этой крохотно-волшебной палатке заработано Ибо с трудом и честностью. Что…

— Эй, Чжань-гэ, — Ибо тянет его за рукав, и Сяо Чжань моргает, выныривая из собственных мыслей. Ибо смотрит на него, опять улыбается, но в этот раз его улыбка грустная и какая-то немножечко надломленная, разочарованная. Глаза его смотрят Сяо Чжаню прямо в самую душу, что-то цепляют там и уже — не отпускают. Ибо гладит его по запястью и тихо говорит: — Не думай, просто забудь, хорошо?

Сяо Чжань находит в себе силы лишь кивнуть. Сам себе не доверяет, поэтому только кивает. Ибо явно доволен и этим, потому что он отступает от Сяо Чжаня на шаг, спохватившись, отдергивает руку, как будто бы обжегся о Сяо Чжаня. Хотя это Сяо Чжаню кажется, что на запястье у него ожог — кожа от прикосновения чужих пальцев горит и горит так сильно, что гореть, кажется, начинает все его тело.

Они смотрят друг на друга какое-то время. Просто стоят и смотрят прямо в глаза, хотя это так неприлично и смущающе, что у Сяо Чжаня ко всему прочему начинает гореть и лицо. Ван Ибо все же не выдерживает первым: поджимает губы, ведет плечами, словно сбрасывая с себя невидимую вещь, и выпаливает:

— Хочешь посмотреть со мной на звезды?

✿❯────「✿」────❮✿

На звезды у них посмотреть так и не получается.

Они, конечно, пытаются, но…

Но.

Сяо Чжаню трудно признаться, даже самому себе трудно, ведь в тот момент он не испытывает ничего, кроме ошеломления и смущения — о, оно приходит сразу же за ошеломлением наряду с возмущением, и этот поток незатихающих, а лишь только разгорающихся чувств никак не сдержать; трудно признать, но он ожидал чего-то подобного.

Сначала они с Ван Ибо действительно пытаются рассмотреть звезды в ночном небе: у Ибо ровно посреди шатра-палатки огромное окно-дыра, — или что-то похожее — он скидывает на кровать кучу одеял и пледов, подтаскивает телескоп ближе и приглашает Сяо Чжаня на импровизированное ложе.

— Ну же, — почему-то произносит Ван Ибо шепотом, как будто бы, если он заговорит громче, что-то может случиться или же, как чудится самому Сяо Чжаню, момент будет упущен, и очарование растворится в воздухе, будто бы и не было его вовсе. — Или же Чжань-гэ боится?

Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань решительно забирается — предварительно, конечно, стащив с себя обувь! — на кровать, садится чуть ближе к Ван Ибо, но тому словно бы мало: он хлопает совсем рядом с собой, и жест его выглядит настолько провокационно и невинно, что Сяо Чжаню задуматься бы в этот момент. Но, увы, Сяо Чжань не придает этому никакого значения — он подползает ближе, Ибо затаскивает телескоп прямо на кровать, а потом тянется к лампе-торшеру и выключает свет.

Все погружается в полумрак за мгновение. По шатру-палатке ходят то и дело вычурные тени — отблески окружающего мира где-то вокруг них, словно бы не решаются зайти внутрь и нарушить их покой. Все вокруг погружено в покой — даже сердце Сяо Чжаня успокаивается и словно бы замедляется; мир смотрит на них сквозь полумрак палатки-шалаша и затихает в отдалении едва слышными сиренами и отзвуками никогда не спящего города.

Они лежат в тишине, завороженные красотой ночного полотна: россыпь звезд-бриллиантов, как будто маленьких страз-пуговок, по всему темному бархату. И к нему так хочется протянуть руку, потрогать, ощутить под пальцами его мягкость и нежность, что Сяо Чжань невольно вскидывает руку вверх, растопырив пальцы. Ван Ибо рядом издает тихий смешок, прижимается сильнее, а Сяо Чжань закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает — в ночном воздухе витает легкий аромат апельсинов и жасмина, от него в груди приятное тепло и по всему тело необычайная легкость, что хочется невольно петь.

Сяо Чжань и поет.

Тихо-тихо, почти не слышно; слова приходят сами: иностранные, они всплывают в голове словно бы по щелчку пальцев, льются в голове дивной, плавной мелодией, раздаваясь в уютной тишине красивой и до смерти романтичной фразой.

— Non ho mai cercato amore prima di incontarete*.

Сяо Чжань не знает больше ни строчки из этой песни. Чужой язык для него не такой уж и сложный, но в памяти отчего-то только эта фраза. Вгрызлась в память так сильно, что никак не забыть — раз за разом она в последнее время всплывает все чаще.

Как какое-то наваждение. Неуместное, тоскливое до боли и непроизвольных слез в уголках глаз; Сяо Чжаню трудно дышать, воздух проникает в легкие, но застывает в них, и спазмы по всему телу — не вдохнуть.

Странное, незнакомое чувство, совершенно неуместное и непривычное. Сяо Чжань гонит его прочь.

Будто бы ему рано появляться. Будто бы…

— Что это? — спрашивает Ван Ибо по-прежнему шепча. Его голос почти не слышен, Сяо Чжань скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как Ибо произносит слова — слишком близко, очень-очень, что Сяо Чжаня обдает его горячим дыханием. — Что за песня?

Сяо Чжань не успевает ответить — чужая рука ложится ему на бедро, поднимается чуть выше, а потом и вовсе скользит к паху. Слишком уверенно, поспешно даже. Сяо Чжань застывает, перехватывает чужую руку почти у самой ширинки, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам и шее.

— Что ты делаешь?

Ему не отвечают. Ибо перехватывает свободной рукой руку Сяо Чжаня, размыкая хватку, затем отводит ее в сторону и прижимается, выдыхая куда-то в шею:

— Если Чжань-гэ не нравится, то он может делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Чжань-гэ может просто любоваться звездами.

Сам договаривает и лезет руками уже увереннее. Шумно дышит, жмется и жмется — Сяо Чжань отползает, все же кое-как сумев выбраться из чужой хватки. Которая, надо заметить, достаточно сильная.

— Ван Ибо, — голос его дрожит. Сяо Чжань весь дрожит, в голове ни единой здравой и разумной мысли — пустота, да и только. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, быстро-быстро, Сяо Чжань сглатывает и продолжает: — Что ты делаешь?

Внутри него что-то обрывается. Ибо с какой-то злостью смотрит на него в ответ, поджимает губы и выплевывает:

— А на что похоже?

— Ты что ли…

— А то! — он пихает Сяо Чжаня в грудь. Тот от неожиданности валится на спину и пока пытается прийти в себя, Ибо не медлит — решительно усаживается сверху, стягивая с себя сначала толстовку, а затем и футболку. — Не мешай.

Если честно, Сяо Чжань ничегошеньки не понимает. Что Ибо делает? Неужели он подумал, что Сяо Чжань…

 _Господи-боже_ , выдыхает Сяо Чжань, когда до него, наконец, доходит. Он с шумом втягивает носом воздух, прищуривается, а потом с решительностью и прикладывая достаточно силы спихивает с себя обескураженного Ван Ибо. Внутри него бушует сильным ураганом злость и какая-то несправедливая обида — неправильная, грызущая, как самый настоящий хищник, и причиняющая боль.

 _Господи-боже_ , опять думает Сяо Чжань, скатываясь с постели-настила в одно мгновение, _какой же невозможный ребенок_.

— Я скажу один раз, — начинает он, успокоившись немного, — и ты должен запомнить это навсегда: секс с детьми меня не интересует. Никакой. Это первое. Второе — и самое важное — я никогда не поступаю так ради сомнительной выгоды и мимолетного удовольствия.

— И зачем тогда ты помогаешь? — Ибо поднимается тоже. Весь сжимается, словно бы скукоживается под пристальным и возмущенным взглядом Сяо Чжаня. Снова забирается в свою раковину, смотрит из нее цепким и озлобленным взглядом, а с уст его срываются едкие слова: — Ради очищения кармы и местечка в раю? По доброте душевной?

— Да, — просто отвечает Сяо Чжань. Во рту скапливается горечь, руки немного дрожат — он сам дрожит, и холод этот ничего не имеет общего с внешними факторами: Сяо Чжаню холодно изнутри.

Ван Ибо фыркает:

— Наглая ложь. Не бывает такого.

Черный взгляд Ван Ибо прожигает Сяо Чжаня насквозь. Выжигает дыры-круги, и они уже не заживут, не затянутся. Они пожрут внутренности, расползутся внутри, как смола, уничтожая живую плоть. Они сделают его мертвым.

Сяо Чжань не хочет этого. Он вбирает в грудь побольше воздуха, прогоняя наваждение — все еще дрожит, он все еще дрожит то ли от злости, то ли от каких-то других поглощающих его эмоций; неважно. Внутренности скручивает болью, и Сяо Чжаню нужно еще время, чтобы, наконец, произнести:

— Люди могут помогать просто так, — слова даются с трудом. Сейчас ему кажется, что мир смотрит на них во все глаза — их бесчисленное множество, они повсюду, смотрят и смотрят, открыто беззвучно крича; Сяо Чжань знает.

Он знает, что мысли и действия Ван Ибо не беспочвенны. Что это в пределах нормы — особенно раньше, в прошлых веках и столетиях это было обычной практикой, и никто не мог сказать ни слова против. Сейчас, конечно, это тоже существует — никуда не деться и не спрятаться от него, но все же… все же…

 _Ох, небеса всемогущие_ , выдыхает Сяо Чжань, стараясь держаться: в горле отчего-то становится совершенно невыносимо, ком все больше и больше, готовый вырваться на свободу тихим рыданием и криком — Сяо Чжань знает, что это может сделать только хуже.

— Ван Ибо, — он подходит ближе, протягивает руку, но Ибо отшатывается. Смотрит на него хмуро, походя на дикого, неприрученного зверька — Сяо Чжаню хочется его приручить. — Бо-ди.

— Уходи.

— Бо-ди, — ближе и ближе, пока не загоняет в Ван Ибо в угол. Тот ищет пути отхода, осматривается, бросая судорожные взгляды Сяо Чжаню за спину и начиная дрожать. — Бо-ди.

Наверное, это неправильно. И Сяо Чжаню следует уйти. Забыть о произошедшем, выбросить, как ненужный мусор, и когда в следующий раз Ван Ибо окажется на набережной возле его кафе или же на пляже, рассматривая снова грустными глазами океан, то нужно сделать вид, что ничего не было.

Потому что, в противном случае, это несет очень много проблем. А люди, как правило, стараются их избежать. Особенно, если проблемы не свои — чужие не волнуют их совершенно, они, эти жестокие люди, проходят мимо и никогда не протягивают руку помощи.

Сяо Чжань не такой. Сяо Чжань…

А какой он? Какой на самом деле Сяо Чжань?

Если бы у него был на это ответ. Если бы он был.

И хотя он знает, чем занимается, что любит и что приносит ему радость, но вот это — это выше него. Сильнее. Словно бы живет отдельно, но в то же время и в симбиозе. А мир вокруг смотрит и молчит. Снова.

Но Сяо Чжань не будет молчать. А еще он не оставит Ибо, этого невозможного ребенка, одного. Без тепла и веры в людей. И пускай Ван Ибо говорит, что она ему совершенно не нужна, Сяо Чжань-то знает: Ван Ибо появился в его жизни не просто так. И он нуждается в том, чтобы ему помогли. Чтобы его поняли.

— Ван Ибо, — снова говорит Сяо Чжань, чувствуя, что становится немного легче. Во всем — дышать, находиться рядом, не быть в напряжении. — Ты никому и ничего не обязан, понимаешь? Если тебе помогают — прими, но отплатить можно и другими способами. Не все всегда ведет к… этому.

Видно, что слова Сяо Чжаня до Ван Ибо не доходят. Он слышит их, понимает значение, но осознать — не может. Сяо Чжань лишь надеется, что просто нужно больше времени. Может быть, Ван Ибо поймет чуть позже. Когда будет доверять Сяо Чжаню чуточку лучше. Когда сам не будет бояться.

Хотя он привел Сяо Чжаня в собственное жилище. Поделился частичкой себя. Это же что-то да значит?

Сяо Чжань очень хочет верить, что шажочков для преодоления недопонимания осталось не так много.

Он улыбается, отходит от Ван Ибо, выискивая глазами его футболку. Ибо наблюдает за ним с настороженностью, и когда Сяо Чжань протягивает ему ее, то не спешит принимать.

— Оденься, простудишься еще.

Ибо кивает, поспешно цепляет пальцами ткань, словно боится обжечься. Надевает футболку, приглаживает волосы и облизывает губы. Взгляд на Сяо Чжаня не поднимает, явно смущенный — у него краснеют кончики ушей, немного розовеют щеки, и Сяо Чжань спешит его приободрить:

— Хочешь есть? Я захватил с собой лапши и апельсинов.

Если ему и кивают в ответ, то Сяо Чжань уже не видит, полностью погруженный в оставленную на пороге сумку.

В груди разливается тепло. Дыры-круги понемногу начинают затягиваться.

✿❯────「✿」────❮✿

О произошедшем никто из них больше не говорит.

Сяо Чжань считает, что так правильно. Возможно, лишь часть его думает так. Другая же, совсем крошечная, противной мыслью ютится в голове и мешает по ночам нормально спать: кошмары с картинками-фрагментами, с противными силуэтами-людьми, они распластаны на ложе, полуголые и какие-то неестественные, и поджатые в обиде губы — Сяо Чжаню тяжело.

Он просыпается — все проходит. Не остается даже и намека на мрачные и постыдные мысли, все уносят заботы нового дня — о кафе, управиться с которым одному уже совершенно невмоготу, о Ван Ибо, от улыбки которого внутри Сяо Чжаня словно бы взрывается маленькое солнце, и взрыв этот заглушает все голоса-мысли в голове Сяо Чжаня.

Ван Ибо приходит каждый день — иногда вечерами, иногда с самого утра. Мнется на пороге обычно около пяти минут, будто бы стесняется — в первый раз после случившегося Ибо приходит где-то под самый конец рабочего дня, стоит на пороге, но не решается зайти. Сяо Чжань ловит его уже после закрытия — смущенного, взъерошенного, будто бы воробушка, попавшего под дождь. Море в отдалении немного неспокойно, чернеет водами, плещется, и волны его то и дело смывают детские рисунки на песке. Воздух густой, насыщенный свежестью и чем-то близко похожим на легкий аромат жасмина. Сяо Чжань утирает руки о полотенце, развязывает фартук и выходит к сидящему на ступеньках, ведущих к морю, Ван Ибо.

— Голодный?

Он садится рядом, целенаправленно не смотря на сидящего рядом подростка. Ибо молчит, надвигает кепку на лоб лишь сильнее, скрываясь за козырьком, как будто бы за ширмой.

Молчание затягивается ненадолго. Сяо Чжань видит: Ибо что-то для себя решил. А как показало их недолгое знакомство, если Ван Ибо что-то для себя решил — лучше не создавать тому препятствий, а сразу позволить совершить задуманное.

Правда, один раз Сяо Чжань все же не пошел на поводу у этого невозможного ребенка, и посмотрите-ка, где они сейчас?

Ибо поспешно утирает руки о штаны, снова какие-то выцветшие, безразмерные, кажется, даже с какими-то резинками-петлями, — _и кто такой ужас вообще продает?_ — и только потом выпаливает:

— Чжань-гэ, прости меня! Я такой дурак, правда-правда, дурак дураком, просто ты… ты… и я… правда не знал, что мне сделать, чтобы ты не ушел и чтобы все не заканчивалось. В тупых дорамах обычно это помогает.

Последние слова у Ибо звучат слишком тихо. Он еще что-то говорит, но Сяо Чжань не слышит. Напрягает слух, но все безуспешно — Ибо отворачивается, открывая Сяо Чжаню беззащитную шею. Волосы убраны под кепку, но несколько прядей — отросших, новых, темных, — все равно выбиваются из-под нее. Маленькая и аккуратная родинка прямо у кромки роста волос, как крошечное маковое зернышко, и Сяо Чжаню приходится перевести взгляд чуть выше, на неспокойное море, напоминающее сейчас всю ту буру эмоций, внезапно захвативших нутро Сяо Чжаня в плен.

Он берет себя в руки, прячет этот ураган из чувств и эмоций под крепкий и надежный замок. Становится легче.

— Бо-ди, — начинает он, и ветер, поднявшийся внезапно, играет с его волосами, — жизнь нисколько не похожа на дорамы. И прежде, чем ты скажешь, что да, Чжань-гэ, я знаю, не тупой же, — передразнивая, предупреждает Сяо Чжань развернувшегося к нему Ван Ибо, чей взгляд горит возмущением, — скажу, что даже в дорамах люди обычно говорят «спасибо», а не делают такое. Бо-ди, жизнь дана тебе для другого, и я надеюсь, что мы говорим об этом в последний раз. Хорошо?

— Чжань-гэ, такой зануда, — бубнит Ибо. В его глазах Сяо Чжань видит искорки смеха, и от этого у него легко на сердце — значит, все получилось. — Фу, скучный-скучный, Чжань-гэ.

— И чего тогда ты пришел к скучному Чжань-гэ?

— Мимо проходил.

Сяо Чжань толкает Ван Ибо в плечо. Легонько и шутливо, а тот, зараза, притворно вскрикивает:

— Чжань-гэ еще и дерется!

А потом он наклоняется вниз, шарит рукой по песку, и как-то так получается, что Сяо Чжаню удается очнуться только в тот момент, когда Ибо, пустившийся в позорное бегство, завистливо смеясь, падает ему под ноги. Сяо Чжань останавливается, опирается ладонями о колени — ноги утопают в песке, он попадает в обувь, она совершенно портится, и совершенно неудобно ходить, не то что бегать.

Ван Ибо продолжает дурачиться:

— Чжань-гэ такой невероятный, что от его красоты ноги не держат меня.

— Прекрати.

— Но это так и есть, — протестующе тянет Ибо, приподнимается и садиться на песок. Кепка у него в процессе потерялась, волосы полностью растрепались, и он кокетливо заправляет белую прядь волос за ухо. Кусает губы и смотрит на Сяо Чжаня невинным и полным обожания взглядом, на дне которого по-прежнему Сяо Чжаню видятся смеющиеся черти. — Гэгэ просто сногсшибательный.

С тех самых пор это становится их маленькой игрой: когда наступает время серьезного разговора — _Бо-ди, где ты все же берешь деньги?_ _Чжань-гэ волнуется!_ — Ибо говорит что-то подобное, явно сам смущаясь собственной смелости и дерзости, а Сяо Чжань ему поддается, вспоминая явно их первую встречу. Но правда не сразу — иногда все же не стоит забывать о разуме и все же узнать ответы на интересующие его вопросы — _ну Чжань-гэ, это совершенно скучная работа и совершенно легальная, тебе не стоит беспокоить свое старое сердце, оно не выдержит!_

Ван Ибо — невозможный ребенок. Иногда ребячество уходит, уступая место зрелости и мудрости: у Ибо в такие моменты очень сосредоточенное лицо, тихий и спокойный голос, немного безэмоциональный, но ему даже идет.

Сяо Чжань чувствует ничем не скрытую гордость.

Вся его жизнь теперь — невозможный мальчишка, кафе и редкие звонки родителям. Сяо Чжань скучает по ним, но больше — по кошке, что осталась у них. Он рассказывает об этом Ван Ибо, когда тот в очередной раз захаживает «помаячить перед глазами».

— Почему ты не взял ее с собой?

Вопрос самый простой и логичный, и Сяо Чжаню стыдно признаться, что он струсил. Вместо этого он молчит, наливает Ибо очередную порцию горячего чая и подкладывает очищенные дольки апельсина. Тот ест, в этот раз уже даже не так поспешно, и когда заканчивает, то снова повторяет свой вопрос.

— Если Чжань-гэ чего-то очень сильно хочет, то почему сдерживается?

— Это взрослое, — отвечает Сяо Чжань, вытирая посуду. Такое простое действие успокаивает, помогает привести мысли в порядок, а разволновавшемуся Сяо Чжаню сейчас это как раз и нужно — воспоминания о родителях даются ему болезненно. — Бо-ди станет скучно и он не поймет.

Ван Ибо отпивает свой чай, морщится — Сяо Чжань заварил его исключительно на травах, он должен достаточно ощутимо вязать рот и оседать во рту приятной горечью; Ван Ибо не нравится. Он кривит лицо, заедает долькой апельсина и переводит взгляд на Сяо Чжаня:

— Чжань-гэ такой взрослый, правильный, но такой дурак.

— Прояви уважение, ребенок, — Сяо Чжань старается быть грозным, добавив в голос немного стальных ноток и холодности. Но с Ибо это, кажется, больше не работает — тот даже никак не реагирует.

— Погоди, — Ибо задумчиво тянет, — разве Орешек не твоя?

— Это не та, — раздается тихий вздох. — Орешек и я стали семьей уже в этом городе. С родителями осталась моя старая кошка, — Сяо Чжань ставит стакан на поднос и только потом садится с рядом с Ибо, понимая, что разговора не избежать. — У нее даже не было никакого имени — просто кошка, представляешь, какой я плохой хозяин? Мы встретились случайно, — вспоминает он, машинально касаясь браслета на запястье, — она забрела к нам во двор, уже совсем слепая и старая. Мама и отец были против, но я настоял, и она осталась. Прошло всего несколько месяцев с нашего знакомства, я успел привязаться, мы все полюбили ее, а потом я…

Говорить дальше трудно, потому что в памяти тут же всплывают воспоминания, болезненные и нисколько не ободряющие.

Ван Ибо поднимается, — Сяо Чжань даже не успевает заметить, как это происходит, — и в следующее мгновение Сяо Чжаня касаются чужие руки. Обнимают в утешении, робко гладят по спине, словно бы Ибо и сам не уверен в своих действиях.

Как и Сяо Чжань в том, что говорит и что делает. Он никогда и ни с кем не обсуждал тему своего переезда, и сейчас, сидя в пустом кафе и, видимо, поддавшись очарованию Ван Ибо, говорит об этом, а слова льются из него и льются, будто бы вода из открытого крана — не остановить.

Видимо, ему тоже нужна рука помощи, приходит запоздалая мысль, когда разговор-монолог заканчивается. Ибо прижимает его к себе, от него исходит приятное тепло и дивный аромат жасмина вперемешку с апельсинами, отчего Сяо Чжань, вдыхая его, чувствует себя немного в безопасности и словно бы дома; Сяо Чжаню тепло и спокойно, пусть это и выглядит со стороны слегка странным.

— Чжань-гэ такой дурак, — снова говорит Ибо, но в этот раз в его голосе нет насмешки. Он звучит глухо, как-то сипло-надрывно, словно бы Ибо сдерживается.

— Ну вот опять, — выдыхает Сяо Чжань, издав тихий смешок, — Бо-ди снова заслуживает трепки.

— Нет, — Ибо отстраняется, и сразу становится понятно, почему у него такой голос: в ярком неестественном свете на его щеках блестят дорожки слез. — Чжань-гэ просто должен согласиться.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — кивает он, — только прекращай реветь.

— И ничего не реву! — до него, видимо, доходит, в каком свете он предстал перед Сяо Чжанем сейчас, поэтому он поспешно трет лицо и отворачивается. — Это все твой дурацкий горький чай, — раздается тихое бурчание. — Знаешь, как трудно было сдержаться?

Сяо Чжань улыбается: хорошо, чай так чай.

Он подвигает блюдечко с апельсином ближе к Ибо и как-то внезапно выдает, не ожидав сам от себя:

— А пошли со мной в аквапарк?

Ван Ибо задумчиво жует апельсиновую дольку — сок стекает у него по подбородку, пачкает рубашку и футболку, и это выглядит так невыносимо мило, что Сяо Чжань не выдерживает и улыбается — открыто и счастливо, чувствуя, как тянущее со времен переезда чувство постепенно растворяется внутри, исчезая с концами.

Наверное, это действительно было ему нужно.

✿❯────「✿」────❮✿

В аквапарк они все же идут.

Ван Ибо упирается, конечно, но Сяо Чжань тоже непреклонен.

Это происходит не сразу, а где-то через месяц после памятного разговора — до этого момента совершенно некогда, ведь Сяо Чжань решается на открытие дополнительного зала и ему нужно сделать так много, так невозможно много, что он ничего не успевает.

Ван Ибо крутится рядом — помогает, всячески поддерживает, и Сяо Чжаню от его присутствия становится немного легче.

Ибо заводит друзей — _Чжань-гэ, ребята все нормальные, не переживай, чего ты снова разворчался, как старик_ _–_ и чувствует себя как рыба в воде: клиенты его любят, явно очарованные, приходят снова и снова, попав под обаяние его немного смущенной улыбки.

Сам Сяо Чжань знает, что этот невозможный ребенок делает это специально, прекрасно осознавая, как она действует на окружающих.

Но отчего-то он недоволен.

Приходится списать все на усталость — когда он спал в последний раз нормально? Раздражение, что струится по его венам, появляется исключительно из-за недосыпа, а не от того, что в груди словно бы ожоги, будто бы его несколько раз сильно жалили медузы. Как будто бы он, несмышленый, взял их в руки, а они всего лишь защищаются — уже такое однажды было, когда Ибо решил над ним подшутить и собрал несколько маленьких медуз, заплывших к берегу, в банку.

— Держи, Чжань-гэ, подарок!

Сяо Чжань берет, даже не подозревая о коварстве. Сует руку в банку наугад — она непрозрачная и света не пропускает совершенно. Сяо Чжань шарит рукой, натыкается на что-то склизкое, а потом пальцы обхватывают щупальца и жжет ощутимо, что он не сдерживает вскрика.

Ибо смеется, держится за живот, и в его глазах отражается палящее солнце. Сяо Чжань не может на него долго злиться.

Вот и сейчас ощущения точно такие же. Только вот не в пальцах, а в груди. Разрастается робко-несмело, заполоняет, будто бы нехотя.

Сяо Чжаню не нравится, если честно.

Он старается позабыть об этом, отбрасывает чувство куда подальше. Получается, правда, не сразу, но все же эффект на лицо — раздражение и злость становятся редкими спутниками его ощущений, не беспокоят совершенно, пока рядом Ибо и все его внимание сосредоточенно на Сяо Чжане.

Пока они не посещают аква-парк.

Нет, там все внимание Ибо по-прежнему сосредоточенно на Сяо Чжане. Но вот после… после Ван Ибо спешит поделиться со своими друзьями, что так удачно — _удачно же, гэ, ты не против, если я начну работать чуть позже, да? Хочу пообщаться!_ — оказываются посетителями кафе Сяо Чжаня.

Отказать Ван Ибо он не может, и вот уже спустя мгновение Ибо подсаживается к сидящим за дальним столиком веранды ребятам и начинает свой рассказ.

— А еще там была водяная горка!

Ибо улыбается так открыто и солнечно, радуется так непосредственно, что в груди Сяо Чжаня болезненно тянет — чувство только-только рождается, скребется осторожно и несмело, будто бы спугнуть боится; Сяо Чжань давит его в себе, сжимая полы рубашки на груди в горсть, словно тем самым пытается запихнуть поглубже, а Ибо продолжает рассказывать:  
— Чжань-гэ, правда, так ни разу и не залез в воду, — Ибо хохочет, запрокинув голову. В солнечных лучах его светлые волосы отдают золотом, они кажутся Сяо Чжаню неимоверно теплыми и мягкими, что он, не удержавшись, тянет к ним руку, — Ибо затихает, переводит на него слегка недоуменный взгляд, бросая его из-под светлой челки, и тихо говорит:

— Чжань-гэ?

В чужих глазах Сяо Чжаню кажется новая вселенная. Они блестят янтарем, то расширяясь в зрачках, то сужаясь, отчего радужка чуть темнеет и притягивает к себе взор; у Сяо Чжаня влажные ладони, немного сбито дыхание и в горле ком от того, что Ибо так смотрит на него — открыто, доверчиво, тепло.

Будто бы Сяо Чжань для Ибо не просто друг и наставник. Словно бы он, Сяо Чжань, для него _особенный_.

Слова застревают в горле, прячась от самого Сяо Чжаня и от Ибо. Застывают непонятными кляксами у него в мыслях, и когда Ибо повторяет свой вопрос, подходя ближе, настолько ближе, что Сяо Чжань может почувствовать легкий аромат апельсинов, исходящий от его кожи, то получается лишь только тихо произнести:

— Кажется, у меня тепловой удар.

Глаза Ибо расширяются. Он бросает осторожный и быстрый взгляд на ребят за своей спиной, поджимает губы, задышав при этом чаще и громче.

Сяо Чжаню чудится, что его собственное сердце не бьется. Оно как будто бы застывает в одном ударе: солнце в волосах Ибо играется, причудливо дразнится бликами-вспышками, ослепляя Сяо Чжаня, и от самого Ибо исходит такое тепло, что Сяо Чжаню трудно сопротивляться –на кончиках пальцев приятно покалывает, в груди жжется и сжимается, будто бы захваченное в тиски.

А потом Ван Ибо улыбается, и Сяо Чжань пропадает окончательно и бесповоротно.

✿❯────「✿」────❮✿

Все как-то в одночасье становится сложным.

Сложнее даже ненавистной математики в школе, в которую все же пришлось вернуться, — _тебе шестнадцать, Ван_ _И_ _бо, образование сейчас очень важно, поэтому даже не думай отлынивать от занятий, прикрываясь тем, что тебе это не нужно!_

Ван Ибо будто бы получает пыльным мешком по голове — дезориентировка в пространстве, тихий, по нарастающей, звон в ушах и сбитое дыхание. Он промаргивается, отводит взгляд в сторону — солнце слепит невозможно, глаза болят и слезятся, не помогают даже солнечные очки; Сяо Чжань улыбается очередной клиентке, что-то еще ей говорит, а внутри Ван Ибо все скручивается в туго-тягучий и сладко-болезненный ком. Да так сильно, что невозможно вдохнуть.

Ван Ибо ошеломлен.

Чувство внутри него нарастает будто бы в геометрической прогрессии: Сяо Чжань просто улыбается, а Ван Ибо уже улыбается в ответ и смеется; Сяо Чжань начинает смущаться — по причине, глупой и какой-то совершенно бессмысленной, а может даже и без нее — а Ван Ибо кажется, что он где-то за гранью реальности.

Ибо, правда, никогда не признается, даже самому себе, что в такие моменты к нему приходит дикая мысль: а не умер ли он уже?

Сяо Чжань закатывает глаза, усмехается, явно пытаясь скрыть смущенную улыбку, но ничего не выходит — его выдают покрасневшие кончики ушей, а еще робко-довольный взгляд, когда его взор касается Ибо, охватывает всего, заключая словно бы в кокон, и от него у Ибо внутри растекается непонятное тепло. От этого тепла ему хочется в то же время и спрятаться, и остаться на виду — сохранить его для себя, и чтобы все видели, на кого оно направлено.

Сяо Чжань вообще удивительный.

Ибо считает это неоспоримым фактом. Внутри все сжимается в болезненно-сладких спазмах от его улыбки и тихого, мягкого голоса. А еще и от ласковых касаний — Сяо Чжань трогает Ибо постоянно, задевая словно бы невзначай то плечи, то предплечья, то касается ладони, обхватывает запястья своими тонкими пальцами, и сердце Ван Ибо в этот момент отчего-то начинает заполошно биться, а сам Ибо чувствует, как щеки покрывает румянец.

А еще Ибо не может связно говорить, когда Сяо Чжань делает все это. Ибо будто бы забывает все слова, стирая их из памяти ластиком — проходит какая-то незначительная секунда, а в голове у Ибо полная каша и абсолютная пустота.

Ему одновременно уютно и некомфортно от этого.

Это как-то выходит само. Рождается вокруг Ван Ибо, сплетается в паутины-клубки, что не распутать уже — Сяо Чжань как-то оказывается у Ван Ибо на первом месте, первым во всем; как путеводная звезда освещает его путь, ведет через непроходимую тьму к свету.

Сердце его в этот момент останавливается, падает прямо под ноги, разбиваясь на осколки. Россыпь гранатовых зерен Ван Ибо собирает с особой осторожностью, нисколько не страшась порезаться — не больно; червонные капли застывают у него на руках, даже удобно, потому что он тут же собирает их целые горсти, в потом в ночной тиши спокойно составляет орнамент заново.

Мир смотрит на Ван Ибо — удивительно тихий, кроткий и послушный. В волосах играет шаловливый ветер, подхватывает под руки и будто бы несет ввысь, к чистым облакам. Летнее солнце ласкает своими обжигающими лучами-ручками светлую кожу, облачая ее золотистым загаром, а море, осторожно касающееся ступней пенными барашками волн, согревает, несмотря на быстро портящуюся погоду.

Меняется сезон — наступает осень, и летнее кафе на набережной застывает в памяти светлым воспоминанием. На смену ему приходит теплое и по-домашнему уютное кафе, за дверями которого по-прежнему можно прочувствовать атмосферу знойного лета и попробовать фирменный апельсиновый десерт с чашечкой ароматного кофе.

Ван Ибо как раз пробует одно такое — _уже десятое по счету Бо-ди, слишком много сладкого вредно для организма!_ — когда Сяо Чжань заканчивает с клиенткой и подсаживается к нему. Улыбка на его губах кажется слишком уж натянуто-приветливой, заставляя внутренности у Ван Ибо сжаться в тугой ком. У него потеют ладони, отчего-то еще и начинает гореть лицо, словно бы он что-то натворил — только вот что?

Сяо Чжань ничего не говорит. Осматривается по сторонам, незаметно сжимая в руках полотенце — едва-едва, но Ван Ибо хорошо успел уже изучить его, чтобы понять: Чжань-гэ решается на очередной разговор.

Ван Ибо, если честно, в последнее время не особо-то и любит разговоры. Все от того, что это же Сяо Чжань, в присутствии которого в последнее время у Ибо все чаще словно бы пропадает речевая функция, а голову будто бы набивают ватой.

Нет, нет и еще раз — нет.

Это начинает его немного напрягать: Сяо Чжань поджимает губы, бросает на него украдкой взгляд в последний раз, а потом словно бы нехотя говорит:

— Как учеба?

 _Ох_ , выдыхает Ван Ибо, сам того не понимая, почему так становится вдруг легко. Напряжение, сковавшее тело в одно мгновение, растворяется, словно сахар в его карамельном латте, и он улыбается. Снова тепло и открыто.

— Вчера был родительский день, — выдает Ибо со смешком, — разве Чжань-гэ забыл, что был на нем?

Сяо Чжань закатывает глаза и пихает Ибо ногой под столом:

— Ван Ибо!

— Чжань-гэ стоит записать к врачу?

На них оборачиваются посетители: Ван Ибо заливисто и громко смеется, не сдержавшись — _у Чжань-гэ такое глупое лицо, я ничего не могу с собой поделать!_ — в уголках его глаз скапливаются смешинки-морщинки, и где-то под ребрами у него приятно растекается такое привычное тепло; Сяо Чжань смеется тоже.

— Так о чем Чжань-гэ действительно хотел поговорить? — Ибо закрывает учебник, отодвигает его в сторону и улыбается Сяо Чжаню самой обворожительной из своих улыбок. — Он и так знает, что мои оценки довольно-таки хороши.

— Ай, — Сяо Чжань прищуривается, — у Бо-ди слишком большое самомнение.

— Чжань-гэ.

Наверное, есть что-то в его тоне — резко звучащем в тихо стоящем гуле кофейни — раз Сяо Чжань вздыхает так, будто бы готовится совершить прыжок с парашюта, — или что похуже — и Ван Ибо, невольно дергающий ногой под столом, снова начинает нервничать.

— Становится холодно, — Сяо Чжань пожимает плечами. К нему на колени запрыгивает Орешек, требуя ласки — ее тихое мурчание доносится до Ван Ибо, и ему вдруг тоже хочется подарить ей ласку. — Орешек вот раньше всегда первым делом после сна посещала улицу, а сейчас ее даже к обеду не выгонишь.

Сяо Чжань говорит, продолжая гладить кошку, а до Ван Ибо внезапно доходит: _вот зачем_ он пришел. Что ж этот вопрос они тоже уже обсуждали, и если Сяо Чжань думает, что Ибо вдруг передумал, то глубоко ошибается — домой Ибо не вернется.

Никогда.

— И прежде чем ты опять начнешь возражать, позволь предупредить: ты не обязан, — он поднимает на Ван Ибо серьезный взгляд, и в ярком искусственном свете лап его темные глаза внезапно светлеют, становятся янтарно-карамельным, и Ибо проваливается в этот цепко-добрый взгляд без какого-либо шанса на спасение. — Понимаешь?

Ван Ибо понимает.

Он судорожно выдыхает, чувствуя, как ладони влажнеют — снова. Сердце сбивается с ритма, бьется тревожно-заполошно, а в горле комом встали слова — Ибо действительно силится объяснить, уже даже придумывают достаточно весомые аргументы, но, видимо, не судьба им сорваться с его уст: Сяо Чжань вдруг протягивает к Ибо руку — Орешек плавно спрыгивает с колен хозяина, быстро оказывается подле Ибо и запрыгивает на колени уже к нему. Ибо машинально кладет руку ей на голову и чешет за ухом, совершенно завороженный и обескураженный внезапными чувствами.

— Мне нет там места, — наконец говорит он, и по его голосу, звучащему глухо и хрипло, ничего не разобрать — ни явной боли, ни разочарования. По крайней мере Ван Ибо очень на это надеется. — Я не вернусь туда.

— И хорошо, — вдруг кивает Сяо Чжань. Ибо поднимает на него ничего не понимающий взгляд, и Сяо Чжань спешит продолжить: — У меня внезапно освободилась комната в квартире. Она, конечно, меньше твоего жилища, — на его губах появляется чуть смущенная улыбка, — но вдруг тебя заинтересует. Оплату беру только уборкой. Что скажешь?

Орешек мнет его лапками, выпуская коготочки — Ибо тихо вскрикивает, ощущая легкую боль, а потом как-то заторможено кивает, не в состоянии найти в себе силы на что-то более существенное. Отчего-то глазам вдруг становится больно смотреть на Сяо Чжаня.

 _Скорее всего, это от яркого света, пусть что ли лампочки заменит_ , думается ему, когда Сяо Чжань бесшумно поднимается и касается ладонью спутанных волос Ибо. А тот только и может что думать: _глупый Чжань-гэ и дурацкие лампочки_.

Никто из них не говорит о том, что на белоснежной футболке Ибо появляются темные пятна; в кафе пахнет апельсиновым десертом, Ван Ибо спешит доесть свою порцию, потому что знает: Сяо Чжань отправился за еще одной.

✿❯────「✿」────❮✿

Жить с Сяо Чжанем Ван Ибо оказывается и трудно, и легко.

Второе ощущается каждое утро: не надо искать себе завтрак или же разогревать его на сомнительного вида плите, не нужно спать в двух комплектах одежды из-за страха замерзнуть ночью — холода обрушиваются как-то внезапно, ночи становятся пугающе одинокими и молчаливо холодными, не помогает даже старенький обогреватель, что Ибо обнаружил однажды возле мусорных баков. Обогреватель работает сносно, и пусть Ибо починил его не с первого раза, но все же тот дарит тепло после починки исправно. Но этого все равно было бы недостаточно, останься Ибо в своем маленьком шалаше-палатке.

Плюсов от совместного проживания, конечно, достаточно: Ван Ибо обожает вкусные завтраки Чжань-гэ и каждое утро поднимается только исключительно ради них, а не учебы.

— Где Чжань-гэ научился так готовить? — интересуется как-то одним утром Ван Ибо, уплетая за обе щеки вкусные оладьи.

Сяо Чжань, вытирающий посуду и расставляющий ее тут же по полкам, — _Чжань-гэ разве не слышал о посудомоечной машине и сушке?_ — оборачивается и пожимает плечами:

— Было свободное время, когда учился в школе.

— Разве Чжань-гэ не был популярным парнем в школе?

Сяо Чжань вдруг отводит взгляд в сторону и поджимает губы. Ван Ибо понимает, что явно что-то не так, но любопытство грызет изнутри похлеще самого голодного хищника, совершенно лишая его тормозов. Он облокачивается локтями о столешницу, почти виснет на ней, будто бы на канате, — безразмерная футболка съезжает с плеча, оголяя, Сяо Чжань, наверное, замечает это краем глаза, раз его лицо вдруг становится бледнее обычного, и он судорожно облизывает губы.

— Ну Чжань-гэ! — тянет Ибо, пытаясь состроить самое невинное и умоляющее лицо. Робко прикусывает нижнюю губу, издает тихий звук, похожий не то на писк, не то на хнык, и Сяо Чжань сдается, явно неготовый слышать подобное.

Он оборачивается, смотрит на Ибо — взгляд его чуть заволочен дымкой, глубокий и притягательный, будто бы проникает в самое нутро Ван Ибо, и чувство у него такое, словно бы Чжань-гэ забрался в него, сжал внутри все в кулак и тянет так на себя; больно, немного сладко и неуютно.

Ибо перестает кусать губы. Вместо этого он облизывает их, судорожно и поспешно, как-то неловко усаживается на место, поправляя футболку. Щеки обдает жаром, внизу живота становится как-то тяжело и совершенно незнакомо. Мир вдруг резко блекнет, идет рябью, оставляя четким только самого Сяо Чжаня: его сведенные в непонятном недовольстве брови, немного помутневший и нечитаемый больше взгляд и чуть приоткрытые губы — честно, Ибо даже не смотрел на них до этого, просто под взглядом так неуютно, так жарко и отчего-то очень смущающе, что у него нет выбора.

Спустя какое-то время — Ибо надеется, что молчание не слишком затягивается, — ему удается прочистить горло. С этим едва слышным звуком отмирает будто бы и Сяо Чжань — поспешно кашляет в кулак, улыбается, немного натянуто и холодно. Как будто внутри него что-то сломалось.

— Бо-ди, время, — говорит он, указывая на часы. — Опоздаешь.

Ибо кивает, немного заторможенный тоже, поднимается и бредет собираться в школу; внутри него по-прежнему жгутся чувства, и он, если честно, не знает, что с ними со всеми делать.

Вот почему иногда жить под одной крышей с Чжань-гэ Ван Ибо трудно.

Ответ самый простой и очевидный — слишком много чувств, благодарных или же имеющих другую природу; они просто возникают, рождаясь как очередная далекая звезда на небе — яркая вспышка озаряет пространство вокруг, а грудь болезненно тянет без всякой возможности вдохнуть.

Мир пестрит яркими красками в такие моменты, смотрит на Ван Ибо, и в его пристальном взгляде отовсюду Ван Ибо чувствует насмешку: попался.

Сам не ожидал подобного, но все же — попался. Как слабый мотылек летел на свет, потому что никто и никогда не делал для него подобного: не дарил тепла, не общался как с равным и не ставил желания Ибо поверх всего остального.

Ибо больно. Боль непривычная, отрезвляющая и настолько пугающая, что Ван Ибо совершенно не знает, как вести себя дальше. Запирается в комнате, анализирует — помогает плохо, становится даже хуже, и все вокруг теряет свои краски; мир смеется над Ван Ибо и тычет в него пальцем: слабак.

Но разве можно назвать все те чувства, что постепенно расцвели в нем робким и нежным бутоном, слабостью? Разве можно сказать себе «прекрати», когда чужие руки такие нежные, ласковые и теплые? Когда чужая улыбка согревает словно бы изнутри, растапливает наконец тот лед, что образовался годы назад? Когда тихий и спокойный голос поет эти странно звучащие песни, и все, чего хочется сделать в это время Ван Ибо, — начать подпевать?

Разве можно?..

Разве можно хотеть перестать не задерживать взгляд чуть дольше положенного, когда в груди вдруг резко становится тесно и неуютно, стоит Сяо Чжаню-гэ посмотреть на кого-то точно такими же теплыми глазами и улыбнуться так ласково и открыто?

Разве такое вообще возможно, чтобы тело перестало гореть и _не_ _чувствовать_ _, не откликаться, не хотеть?_

Ван Ибо думает: нет, невозможно совершенно, потому что хочется, чтобы смотрели дольше, чтобы улыбались так лишь ему одному, трогали и пели лишь ту самую строчку из знакомо-незнакомой песни, от которой внутри сейчас такой пожар, что не потушить.

Что, кажется, песня эта — строчка — заставляет его задуматься: а ведь и правда. Самая что ни есть настоящая, тлеющая крохотным угольком нарастающего пожара.

И от мыслей подобных — от чувств, от осознания и принятия, постепенного и нисколько не ошеломительного, — Ибо ощущает себя цельным и наконец-то абсолютно счастливым.

Словно бы ему не хватает для полно счастья именно этого. Словно бы он…

Ибо устало улыбается собственному отражению в уборной, — все это внезапно обрушивается на него посреди выходного дня, когда Ибо помогает Чжань-гэ в кафе, — кивает и с шумом выдыхает.

 _Главное теперь_ , думает он, _не создать проблем_.

✿❯────「✿」────❮✿

Проблема находит Ван Ибо сама.

Появляется на пороге кафе в один из прекрасных зимних вечеров. Они уже почти закрыты, Ибо убирает столики, а Сяо Чжань заканчивает мыть кофемашину, как дверной колокольчик звенит, разрушая приятно уютную тишину резким переливом.

Ибо раздраженно ведет плечом: он стоит ближе к двери, и холод, украдкой зашедший вместе с таинственным посетителем, обдает его с головы до ног — Чжань-гэ наводит иногда настоящую печку в помещении, будто бы в самой что ни на есть Сицилии находишься, приговаривая:

— Чтобы сюда возвращались, Бо-ди, нужно окутать это место теплом и уютом, понимаешь?

Ибо поджимает губы — с уст все рвутся сорваться слова: «Знаешь, Чжань-гэ, я бы просто так возвращался, потому что тепло, что окутывает место, исходит от тебя. Чжань-гэ такой невероятный, Чжань-гэ такой солнечно-теплый, будто бы сам он — эта дурацкая Си-ци-ли-я».

Последнее Ибо однозначно бы проговорил по слогам, потому что слово-то незнакомое, сложное, звучит странно и до ужаса непривычно. Но дело все в том, что Ван Ибо молчит — страх сказать лишнее, открыться, совершенно нелепо и ни к чему, очень сильный и ощутимый. Он заставляет его все реже и реже отвечать Чжань-гэ колкостями, шутить по какой-либо причине или же без; мир вокруг Ван Ибо ехидно посмеивается и журит пальцем: ан-нет, нельзя.

Ван Ибо и молчит.

В воздухе витает аромат карамели и сладости. Еще немного пряностями и цитрусом отдает со стороны барной стойки — Чжань-гэ изучает новый рецепт кофейного напитка, хочет удивить новых и постоянных клиентов, а Ибо думает: Чжань-гэ сам удивительный, даже и стараться не нужно.

Он улыбается, поворачиваясь и встречая вошедшего — и мир громко смеется Ван Ибо прямо в ухо, заливается так открыто и издевательски выкрикивая обидные слова; Ван Ибо не может дышать, застывает на месте, не в силах издать какой-либо звук.

Ибо чувствует, как рассыпается на части, на осколки-части, а мир кружится вокруг него в дивно-диком танце, раскидывает руки в стороны, словно бы готовый заключить Ван Ибо в объятья.

— А-Бо.

Он думал, что позабыл этот голос — тихий, мерно-плавный, едва слышный. Он думал, что реальность — жестокая, беспощадная, — все же будет к нему благосклонна; ошибался.

— А-Бо, — снова говорит тетушка, а Ибо охватывает такая дрожь, что и не скрыть вовсе. — Наконец-то я нашла тебя.

Не смотри, не смотри, не смотри, выдыхает он, зажмуриваясь; холод пробирает до самых костей, снова окутывает его корку-кокон, лишая привычно-родного тепла и света. Меркнет все вокруг него, гаснет, будто бы щелкнули выключателем — тьма расползается уродливым пауком прямо под ногами Ван Ибо, и ему чудится, что еще немного, и придется рухнуть в эту яму от бессилия что-либо изменить.

Время останавливается. Все вдруг прекращает свой ход — Ибо ничего не слышит, даже монотонный гул кондиционера и тихое звучание радио становятся недоступны; абсолютная тишина проникает в помещение, давит и давит, отчего Ван Ибо чудится, что стены начинают двигаться.

Тетушка стоит напротив него — нисколько не изменилась, только округлились щеки и стала немного доброй улыбка, а взгляд по-прежнему цепкий и пристальный, ледяной и бездонный.

Он снова чувствует себя неуютно.

— Диди?

Тьма расступается, шипит, но пока не уходит — Сяо Чжань оказывается совсем рядом, Ибо снова ощущает исходящее от него тепло и невольно тянется к нему. Чужая рука касается его поясницы — едва-едва, даже не вплотную, легонько, но даже от такого касания Ибо становится лучше: он может дышать, ледяная корка с треском ломается, тает от чужого присутствия, словно бы снег от весенних лучей солнца.

Сяо Чжань обворожительно улыбается — тетушка тушуется, сжимает в руках ручку своей сумки, они отчего-то такие бледные, кожа на них покрыта пигментными пятнами — темными и похожими на корку; Ван Ибо поднимает взгляд выше, на картину, висящую на стене с изображением морского шторма и застывшего в этой смертельной стихии кораблика.

 _Глупости_ , думает Ибо, отбрасывая нелепую ассоциацию с этим самым корабликом, _я не такой. Больше не такой, нет, нет — свой берег я давно нашел._

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо здоровается с тетушкой Сяо Чжань. — Хотите что-то заказать?

Тетушка совсем не обращает на Чжань-гэ внимания: ее взгляд все еще оценивает Ибо с головы до ног, сканирует, и ее чуть поджатые тонкие губы словно бы говорят: не нравится.

Ибо, знаете, плевать хотел на это.

— А-Бо, — она не делает попытки подойти. Осматривает наконец кофейню, а потом опять на него кидает нечитаемый взгляд — нет, Ибо не видит в нем сожаления, не видит, слышите? — и тихо, так тихо, что Ибо приходится напрячь слух, чтобы услышать, говорит: — Рада, что ты в порядке.

Закрыть глаза и с шумом выдохнуть, поддаться назад, коснуться чужой ладони спиной — все, на что Ван Ибо способен. Тело будто бы не его — болезненно пульсирует, особенно где-то под ребрами тянет так, противно-надрывно, как будто бы кто-то ковыряется в почти зажившей ране — и не больно с одной стороны, скорее щекотно, но все равно неприятно.

— Убирайся! — Ибо не выдерживает и срывается на крик. Внутри него все же клокочет буря, и Ибо совершенно не желает ее контролировать. — Пошла прочь!

— Ван Ибо! — возмущается Сяо Чжань. Он нервно поправляет закатанные рукава рубашки на локтях, отходит чуть в сторону и пытается извиниться.

Ван Ибо не хочет, чтобы Сяо Чжань извинялся. Ни перед кем-либо.

— Не лезь, Чжань-гэ, — зло проговаривает он. Чувствует скорее, чем видит, как Сяо Чжань отходит от него, и в этом его простом движении Ибо чудится нечто страшное и непоправимое. Он тянет его за рубашку обратно, к себе ближе, а когда Сяо Чжань непонимающе смотрит на него в ответ, то спешит уже пояснить: — Она уже уходит. Поэтому не лезь.

— Это я ее пригласил. Бо-ди, вы должны поговорить. 

— Нам не о чем разговаривать. Пусть убирается. 

У Ибо уходят все силы, чтобы держать маску холодного равнодушия. Внутри него что-то с треском ломается, падает вниз, царапая внутренности, и расползающуюся по всему телу от этой простой фразы боль уже никак не унять.

Ван Ибо смотрит на Сяо Чжаня, глаза его чуть расширены. Старается дышать медленно и размеренно, но сердце отчего-то болит и замедляется, а пальцы, ставшие в миг влажными, ослабевают — Сяо Чжань, улыбаясь грустной улыбкой, отцепляет пальцы Ибо от собственной рубашки, сжимает их, слабо, но не отпуская, а потом повторяет.

Ибо слышит: «я предал тебя» вместо «я пригласил ее», и сердце его, наконец, застывшее в одном ударе, летит вниз, в ту самую яму. Яма приветливо распахивает свои объятья, сердце скрывается в кромешной тьме, и до слуха доносится ошеломительный звон — оно разбивается.

Ван Ибо слышит: стучит по панорамным окнам кофейни вдруг внезапно начавшийся дождь, кондиционер работает исправно, а радио с итальянскими песнями начинает транслировать _ту самую_ песню.

Ван Ибо цепляется за строчки, будто бы они — спасательный круг; лодка его все же попадает под маленький шторм, и у Ван Ибо нет выбора — только держаться непослушными пальцами и сознанием за знакомо-незнакомые строчки, пытаясь вымолить у мира собственное сердце.

Музыка звучит чуть громче, — или же Ибо просто кажется? — а слова звучат все четче; Сяо Чжань улыбается ему, глаза его грустные-грустные, и Ибо внезапно становится все равно.

Хочется только, чтобы Сяо Чжань перестал так на него смотреть, потому что Ван Ибо тяжело, очень и очень тяжело, просто невыносимо смотреть в ответ и чувствовать отчего-то смущение наряду с виной.

— Чжань-гэ, — с трудом проговаривает Ибо, — Чжань-гэ.

И все еще смотрит, будто бы во взгляде его, сейчас просящем и умоляющем, Сяо Чжань может увидеть все те слова, что Ибо не решается сейчас сказать; тихо звенит дверной колокольчик, но оба они не слышат — гостья молчаливо уходит, так и не сказав ни слова.

— Прости меня.

— Чжань-гэ не стоит извиняться.

Они оба говорят почти одновременно: Ван Ибо отстает ненамного, но Сяо Чжань все равно слышит его. Сквозь слова звучащей песни, сквозь собранное вновь из осколков-воспоминаний, связанное ростками самого прекрасного чувства и шумно бьющееся сердце — Сяо Чжань слышит.

— Я бы все равно с ней не пошел, — Ибо пожимает плечами. Говорит тихо, почти еле шевеля губами — Сяо Чжань слышит, кивает, позволяя ему продолжать: — Я бы не пошел за ней, даже если бы Чжань-гэ попросил. Чжань-гэ знает почему?

Наверное, это идеальный момент, чтобы признаться. Наконец признаться в своих чувствах, высказать все, что скопилось в душе, что гложет и немного тревожит. Что мешает по ночам спать, потому что невозможно сдерживаться. Что делает счастливым, что заставляет его ощущать себя как-то глупо и тупо, что…

Этих «что» так много, так неимоверно много — у Ван Ибо не хватит времени и слов, дабы описать переполняющие его эмоции; Ван Ибо понимает: еще не готов.

Еще не время — признание лишь все усугубит. Перечеркнет, облегчит немного душу, но нисколько не принесет счастья. Пока не принесет.

А Ван Ибо хочет быть счастливым.

— Так почему, Бо-ди? — шепотом спрашивает его Сяо Чжань, и в глубине его глаз Ван Ибо видятся отголоски собственных сомнений и мыслей. Карамельно-темная радужка ворожит и ворожит, Ибо облизывает губы, кивает сам себе и вновь слышит: — Почему Бо-ди не вернулся домой?

Ван Ибо улыбается:

— Свой дом я уже нашел. Чжань-гэ снова все позабыл?

Ответом Ван Ибо служит легкое сжатие пальцев — Сяо Чжань так и не выпустил из своей ладони его ладонь.


End file.
